


In Transit

by baranduin



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranduin/pseuds/baranduin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2010 Kings on Ice train sex with a little angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Transit

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful, magnificent, darling beta, Hanarobi!

~ Vancouver ~

It was the morning after the women's long program. Johnny was starting to pack though he wasn't due to leave for a day or two. He didn't know if Evgeni was still around. Of course he was, he still had to skate in the gala at the end of the week—unlike Johnny, who hadn't been asked. _It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter._

They'd had no chance to talk, though really, after the final results there were only two kinds of conversations they could have had and neither would have required words. The first kind would have been liquid, 100 proof, neat. Most likely straight from the bottle, no need for glasses. And the second, well the second wouldn't have needed anything at all except their bodies and a little lube, though really, why choose? The two conversations would have gone well together. And now there was no opportunity for either since Johnny was leaving.

So he was surprised to see Evgeni appear at his door, bottle in his hand. Well well, maybe it wasn't too late to have a little liquid talk.

But Evgeni made no motion to open the bottle, instead handing it to Johnny. "For you. I brought from home. I thought perhaps we would …" He sketched a vague spiral in the air with one hand and shrugged. "Not this time."

Johnny spoke lightly, hoping to take the sting out but knowing he had to say something pertinent. It wasn't like he could complete ignore the situation. "How are you doing?" was all he could manage, lame as it was. And it wasn't like "congratulations" would have felt right either.

Evgeni grimaced. "I won silver medal. It is fine."

Johnny snorted. "Oh, please. I know you better than that. You were ready to kill Evan the other night."

"Tcha."

"I would have helped, you know…"

Evgeni gripped Johnny's shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. "I see you next month. We will complain all we like and then drink together … or something else…."

Johnny smiled. "I'll hold you to that … especially the something else."

* * *

~ St. Petersburg ~

Evgeni was skating. He was not jumping, and he was not contorting his body into the increasingly painful positions required by spinning. That would come later today, when the others arrived for practice and he would need to assert some semblance of his diva bitch posture of supremacy. And why not? It was his show and he was their host, their leader. It was the logical course of action.

But for now, he was just skating across the pristine ice, so smoothly, so smoothly. Learning it. _Lightly … go lightly …_ That was really the secret, learning each rink's ice, stroking its skin lightly, gaining the mastery but softly at first. _Carefully … not too hard … carefully …_ Now, as he was warming up, he paid attention to nothing else, heard only the slide and scrape of his blades and his own even breathing.

And then there were two pairs of blades moving across the ice. Evgeni stopped and faced the new arrival.

_Ah. Weir._ Evgeni's lips twitched and he skated to meet Johnny at the middle of the rink.

Johnny said, his head cocked just so, "So where's that drink? Though I'd rather have the _something else_ you promised me."

Evgeni grinned. "So greedy. Skate first for me … then we see about it."

Johnny laughed and took off, and Evgeni followed in cool pursuit. They learned the ice together, side by side, until, slowly at first and then all in a rush, the others arrived and the practice began in earnest for the night's show. The rink filled with sound and movement and, most of all, the excited anticipation of performing and being loved for it, even if not all jumps were landed cleanly or spins perfectly centered.

* * *

~ In Transit ~

When Johnny bit Evgeni's hip bone and followed it up with a quick lick, Evgeni twitched.

Johnny stopped a moment and stared at said hip bone, angling his head from side to side, really studying it. He leaned back on his haunches, balancing carefully between Evgeni's spread legs (no easy trick in a narrow berth on a moving train), one hand braced against the wall, drawing the moment out, mostly for the pleasure of staring at Evgeni's naked body but not completely. He eventually placed his thumb on Evgeni's hip bone, then dragged it down to the crease of his thigh, gauging the thickness of the flesh, and was rewarded with another twitch and a sharply indrawn breath. He nodded and said, "You're thinner than you were in Vancouver."

Evgeni was lying back, propped against the pillows and, yes, his belly was concave, more than normal, more than a little bit, and his hip bones jutted, sharp and angular, from his pale flesh. He pushed up a moment on one elbow to cup Johnny's face with his hand and kiss his lower lip, then lay back again and sighed, the tired kind of sigh where you just can't help it coming out even though you never intended it to and think you're just going to exhale. But when he spoke, the tone of his voice was light and teasing. "Did you examine me there? I don't remember everything, it moved so fast until all was over. Did I forget this examination, Johnnik?"

Johnny smiled and bent over, rubbing his face against Evgeni's cock. Slowly he turned his cheek against the smooth, warm flesh of Evgeni's erection before giving it one long lick and a quick suck and then sitting back up. His smile grew (so did his own dick) when Evgeni shivered his response. "Well, this is one part of you that hasn't gotten any thinner."

"Yes? I think maybe is bigger."

Johnny laughed. Only Zhenya would manage something ridiculous like that in such a matter of fact way. "Oh, really. How do you figure that?"

The next thing Johnny knew, Evgeni was pulling him down, gripping his upper arms hard, holding him in place so that their bodies pressed against each other at chest, hip and cock. They were almost nose to nose, and that was completely in Evgeni's control for he held Johnny firmly, his long fingers clenching. He gave Johnny _that_ look, the one that meant aching pleasure was coming. It was a look that Johnny had seen only a few times and it always left him wanting more. Evgeni pressed forward an inch and nuzzled Johnny's throat. He said, his voice muffled a little, "Oh … it is all in your honor … to welcome you back to Russia. A celebration for you. I hope you like it. Do you like it?"

Johnny felt ridiculously happy in that moment. And flattered as well because, let's face it, everyone in the world was at least a little intimidated by the great Plushenko (maybe not Yana), so the warm intimacy he offered sometimes in private was felt that much more deeply.

Then Evgeni kissed Johnny, a long kiss that started out with a hard pressure that made Johnny open his mouth with a gasp but that ended with the barest sliding of their lips together. Just lightly Evgeni brushed his mouth back and forth, almost meditatively, humming a little, it was almost a moan but not quite, not yet. Then he leaned back again against the pillows and smiled.

Evgeni's smile turned to a grimace and a roll of the eyes when someone banged on the door and unsuccessfully tried to open the door. "Oh, fuck off!" The doorknob rattled a little longer, accompanied by drunken laughter, but then it stopped as the train's nighttime wanderers gave up. Johnny and Evgeni listened to their stumbling footsteps fade.

"Be careful of Russian trains at night, Johnny. Of the roaming men looking to get a little something … and they don't always care much about what it is they find. I might not always be there with you."

"Um … Zhenya … that's awfully sweet of you, but this is a nice train plus … don't you think it sounded like Stepháne?"

"What?" Evgeni flushed and tried to laugh but only managed to look rather delightfully foolish. "Oh."

Johnny stifled a laugh and it didn't take much to distract him from the weirdness at the door, not with Zhenya now licking his neck, from jaw bone to collar bone in a slow slide that made him arch his back and then press his hips down urgently until their cocks pushed together and both of them groaned at the same time.

"You want to get a little something from me?"

Johnny snickered. "That was the general idea. Though you're the one who came and got _me_, aren't you?"

"Ah! I did." Evgeni's hand was at the back of Johnny's head, holding it in place, hard fingers against Johnny's skull. "You want to fuck me, Johnnik?" Evgeni whispered against Johnny's ear. "You want? Because I want…" He dropped his hand, and Johnny jerked a little at the loss of support.

This was new. He wasn't going to lie to himself, he was a little surprised. Always before he'd been the one to spread his legs. (Always before … had it really only been three times?) He'd thought that's the way it worked with Evgeni and he'd been fine with that, more than fine, Evgeni knew what he was doing and he _was_ Evgeni. If a thing was worth doing, well then Evgeni took the time to do it well.

Yes, he always knew what he was doing, and he was always doing too much. As Johnny looked more closely at him, he saw a level of exhaustion he hadn't noticed before in his excitement at being in Russia and with Zhenya again. He hadn't really noticed it either _(you didn't want to notice)_ when they'd sat in Evgeni's berth and had that drink they didn't have in Vancouver. A couple of shots, a couple of rude, dismissive comments about Vancouver and Evan were all the preliminaries required of two friends who did not see each other all that often and who, when they did see each other, sometimes ended up having rather delightful sex. At least that's how it worked in Johnny's mind.

"Dancing with the Stars? He cannot move his hips. I would win that without even trying," Zhenya had snorted and Johnny hadn't had the nerve or inclination to tell him that he would have been voted off the first week. But then Evgeni was kissing Johnny, and they were rolling around on the narrow bed, laughing and a little tipsy, trying not to fall off the bed while they pulled off each other's clothes until they were naked with Evgeni on his back with his thighs spread and Johnny was kneeling and noticing what he hadn't before. It was amazing what complete nudity could make you notice.

He took a good long look and saw the bone deep tiredness that he hadn't seen before, the kind of tiredness that didn't happen just from a busy schedule and that could be fixed with a good night's sleep or two. _I'm tired too, Johnny thought for a moment in a last attempt at ignoring the obvious. His better angel fired back with: yours is just jet lag. When was the last time you saw him this thin and tired?_ Never, that's when. But it wasn't just Zhenya's thinness and obvious tiredness—from working too hard, from skating in increasing pain, from the constant traveling, and that didn't even cover the disappointment and extra stress from Vancouver and the fallout over the platinum nonsense. It wasn't just the excessive thinness _(you little creep, Weir, it turns you on so much that he's gotten this thin)_ that he was noticing now that he'd actually taken the time. It was the drawn look on Zhenya's face, the deep lines around his eyes and mouth that Johnny didn't remember seeing before. _He's getting older. He's only 27._ And the eyes, the dark smudges beneath his eyes. Shouldn't he have noticed all that sooner? And what were they doing here, if he was that tired? This was no way to get a little rested, especially with another show tomorrow. _Then, leave._

_No way. I can help without leaving. Leaving isn't helping. He needs this, needs me._ And since Zhenya didn't like people beating around the bush, Johnny said so, though he managed it in a way that would not damage Zhenya's more than considerable pride. He reached down and stroked Evgeni's face with a gentle hand and Evgeni took that hand in his own larger one, turned it palm up and kissed it. "Of course I want you," Johnny said, "of course I want to fuck you." He beamed at Evgeni and batted his eyelashes. "I thought you'd never ask. Just relax. I'll take care of _everything." To hell with jet lag, I'll sleep next week._

Evgeni's smile was sudden and boyish, that quick wide smile that always caught him by surprise. "Okay. Спасибо. Look in my bag for…"

"Not so quick, mister," Johnny said. "I'm in charge now." As if he was going to let this opportunity go by in a flash since, obviously, he'd come like a firecracker once he got down to serious business. And, from the state of Evgeni's dick, it would only take a stroke or two to bring him off, and Johnny didn't want that either. Not when the miles between St. Petersburg and Moscow would continue reeling off steadily, the night was dark and the carriage was warm. No, Johnny meant to take his time.

He trailed his fingers along Evgeni's thighs from knees to groin and Evgeni would have jack knifed his body if there'd been room. But there were two naked men sharing a ridiculously small space and what couldn't thrash about had to settle for trembling. So, Evgeni's thighs trembled hard and he moaned. "Johnny."

"What?" Another stroke, this time from crease of thigh down to knees, another moan.

"Please."

"Please what?"

Johnny kept up the stroking, knee to crease of thigh and back down again, until the trembling of Zhenya's thighs was joined by a sort of purring sound. _How delightful. Well, they do call him a cat … I wonder what will happen if I … _

"Ah!"

Johnny was remembering now, from the last time and the times before, how sensitive Zhenya's nipples were. Tender flat nipples that hardened so fast when Johnny placed his palms against them and rubbed, softly at first and then hard. How inviting they felt, how natural to lean down and lick one, then take it in his mouth and suck, his teeth nibbling, pushing hard against Zhenya's hips with his own, though not too hard, it was still too soon for much of that (it would always be too soon), but what was he supposed to do when Zhenya had wrapped his hands around Johnny's hips and was squeezing rhythmically, his hands splayed against Johnny's skin?

"Ah! No!"

Evgeni's mouth was a startled "O" when Johnny broke contact all of a sudden and sat up, panting. That sexy mouth, lips already red even from a few kisses, moving a little, in time with his breathing in and out. "I thought you were going to fuck me, Johnny," Evgeni whined. "I am tired but not so tired that I cannot change the rules of our little game tonight." He made a move to sit up but Johnny pushed him down easily with a hand to his chest.

"All right, all right," Johnny said. "And why are you so impatient anyway? Do you have some place to go, hm? Another date?"

Evgeni had the good manners to look sheepish but it made him grin when Johnny got up and, kneeling by Evgeni's suitcase, rummaged around in it until he found the lube and a condom. Johnny brandished them in front of Evgeni's face and said, "Okay? Are you going to behave now and quit trying to run things? Or should I just give these to you and kneel on the floor?"

Evgeni's expression turned sulky, his mouth pursed up just so _… I could just kiss him all the way to Moscow, I wonder how he'd like to explain a swollen mouth at the press conference in the morning …_ but he could not keep the corners of his mouth from turning up, just a little bit. "All right. I was just … what is word … just making helpful _contribution_. I am always _contribute_, it is my character." And with that he shut up for the moment and just lay there, reminding Johnny of some oil painting he once saw in Paris of an odalisque lying naked on her chaise longue, though she wasn't nearly as sexy as this ridiculous Russian. _Okay, that was weird._

"Contribute." Johnny tossed the lube and condom at the foot of the bed, then, leaning over Evgeni, he caressed him in one slow curving movement from the base of Evgeni's throat to the back of his knees, purposely ignoring his cock, such a lovely hard cock. Johnny felt a brief moment of regret that he wouldn't get fucked into the mattress by Evgeni's cock this time, but it passed quickly when he remembered what he _would_ get, especially considering the reaction one caress evoked from Evgeni. Was it possible to relax and get more excited at the same time? Because that's what Johnny saw—Evgeni settling more deeply into the mattress and pillows, with a sigh, and at the same time the muscles of Evgeni's thighs tensing more, the muscles of his belly tensing more, his cock hardening even more with a jerk.

"Please." Evgeni licked his lips. "Please."

Johnny settled again on his haunches between Evgeni's spread legs, pushing them apart a little more, pushing his knees up a little with one hand while reaching for the lube.

"Don't worry," Evgeni said, wriggling a little. "I don't need much."

"Yes, actually, you do. Tonight you do." Johnny shook his head, completely prepared to ignore Evgeni's foolishness, and squeezed a good dollop of lube onto his palm, letting it run down onto his fingers, spreading and warming it.

"Close your eyes, Zhenya, close your eyes. Just feel for a little while." For once, Evgeni was obedient and did as Johnny said. "That's it. Just feel for a little while." Johnny waited another moment, listening to the clacking of the train's wheels and swaying slightly with the motion of the carriage. _Didn't notice that before, did you?_ Then he folded his hand over and pressed the backs of his fingers against that tender ridge between Evgeni's cock and asshole. And rubbed. And listened. Rubbed. And listened some more to the Russian words that were spilling out.

"еще… еще… еще… Боже мой!"

"Oh, God has _nothing_ to do with this … did you say you want some more?"

"Mmph …" was accompanied by a violent nodding of Evgeni's head, though, Johnny noticed with pleasure, Evgeni kept his eyes squeezed shut. Even when Johnny slid his hand down until it pushed at Evgeni's opening and circled and circled, just pushing lightly, just spreading the lube a little. Evgeni went still and it was Johnny's turn to shake because it was so hard not to just jam himself into Evgeni and fuck him into the mattress hard and fast and he knew Evgeni would not mind that in the slightest. _No, no, slowly, softly, slowly, slowly._ So Johnny kept up his circling motion with one hand. _Lightly … go lightly…_ With the other hand he repeated the earlier caress that had made Evgeni moan so much. _Carefully … not too hard … carefully…_ Instead of stroking from knee to crease of thigh, Johnny stroked from back of knee to ass and back and that made Evgeni shake again and cry out. So now they were both shaking and the berth was shaking from the motion of the train. _What a helpful train._

"Kiss," Zhenya mumbled and lifted himself up on his elbows to get closer, holding out his face, and Johnny leaned forward and kissed him in a long sloppy kiss, their tongues moving round and round in each other's mouths, any careful technique from either of them abandoned in the event by sheer desire. _He still has his eyes closed. When he obeys, he really obeys._ Johnny never stopped massaging Evgeni's opening and after a long moment, he straightened his fingers and slid them inside with a sudden push and Evgeni moaned into Johnny's mouth and then fell back, panting and squirming. _It's usually you who is squirming from his fingers._ Not that he was complaining, he liked it, oh how Johnny liked this sense of power, of holding Evgeni's pleasure in his hands.

"No, no. Don't do that," Johnny admonished as Evgeni tried to touch himself. Evgeni pulled his hands up to his chest, curling them like paws, and waited like a good little cat lying on its back and waiting for a tummy rub. Johnny rewarded him with a quick hard squeeze to the head of his cock, all the while moving his fingers inside Evgeni, twisting and circling and stroking.

A smile spread across Evgeni's face when he heard the telltale little rip.

"Oh, you know that sound, don't you? How do you know I'm not just torturing you with it?"

Evgeni opened his eyes and their expression was more than a little glazed, his voice ragged. "Would you do that, Johnnik? Knowing how much I need this now? Right now?"

Johnny rolled the condom onto his cock. _Do not come right away, do not come right away, fuck him good._ He pushed forward until the head of his cock nudged against Evgeni's opening, so slick and warm and ready for him, so well-prepared that all he needed to do was push and keep pushing in one long slow slide, keep pushing against the natural resistance of strong muscle, until he was all the way _there_ and Evgeni was squirming and crying out. So was he for Chrissakes. _Stop … stop … do not come right away… _

So Johnny stopped and, just as he'd ordered Evgeni earlier, he closed his eyes and just felt and it felt so good and strange and wonderful that he couldn't help rotating his ass just a little bit and that earned him another moan, a delightful long drawn-out moan.

He never did set up a good strong rhythm because he had to keep stopping to regain a little semblance of control, but it didn't matter, Evgeni liked every thrust and twist and stop and start. He moaned through the whole damn thing and Johnny thought it was a good thing the train noises were constant.

"Please!"

"Please what?" Johnny leaned over to kiss Evgeni and his belly rubbed against Evgeni's cock, so hard and slick that Johnny was a little surprised when Evgeni didn't come just from that.

"Touch me. Please."

"But I just did."

"Johnny …" And the rest trailed off into a long near wordless groan. "I want … I want …"

Johnny sat back up but that groan had set something off deep inside him, something warm and full in his belly and sparking from the base of his spine. "I know … I will … just …"

"Okay … Okay … I will help …" And Evgeni reached out with both hands and pulled Johnny down, curving his hands around Johnny's shoulders. He rubbed his face against Johnny's chest, licking at his nipples, biting down at the base of his throat. That was it for Johnny and his hips jerked, all control gone and not missed at all, and he rode his orgasm hard with Evgeni's mouth at his throat until he was empty and figured he wouldn't be able to come again for a month. He leaned against Evgeni and they slumped down on the bed, Johnny breathing hard, Evgeni sliding his hands up and down his back, just lightly.

When Johnny was capable of somewhat coherent thought again, he sat up and, slipping out of Evgeni, disposed of his condom quickly. If Evgeni had looked tired before, now he looked … _I dunno, sort of bruised and exhausted but happy and definitely not finished …_ he looked like he needed a little help and Johnny was only too happy to supply it in the form of one hand wrapped tightly around his cock and the other cupping his balls and squeezing, just a little, gently, very gently in counterpoint to the rough way he stroked his cock.

It surprised Johnny a little that Evgeni didn't go off right away, but then Evgeni Plushenko was known for his tight self-control in all things. So perhaps Johnny should not have been surprised when Evgeni just closed his eyes and, with a serious expression on his face, lay back and … concentrated on every little thing Johnny's hands were doing. Concentration. That was the word for it. Johnny felt it in the way his mouth was open just a little bit, his jaw taut. He felt it in the way Evgeni started moving his hips, not in time with Johnny's hard stroking, not at first though he sped up and soon was thrusting hard, his head thrown back, mouth open and working silently. He was concentrating too much to make any noise louder than hard breathing.

And Johnny still couldn't resist that mouth, so he lay down over Evgeni, covering his body, his hand still working, but covering Evgeni's body with his own. He kissed him, covered Evgeni's mouth with his own just as he was covering Evgeni's body. He felt Evgeni start to tremble, and then Johnny kissed him harder and Evgeni came and Johnny felt the force of it in his mouth just from kissing him and he felt Evgeni's cock jerking and spasming against his hand, finally completely out of control, and Evgeni cried out Johnny's name repeatedly before he quieted. The sound of Evgeni saying his name almost made Johnny cry because it was so sweet.

They lay together for a few minutes without speaking, Johnny sort of just all collapsed over Evgeni, their stomachs sticky from sweat and come. They just lay there and waited for their breathing to return to normal, kissing from time to time, little wet nuzzling kisses that felt almost like too much effort. When Evgeni eventually shifted under Johnny, Johnny rose up and, grabbing some tissues, cleaned them both off efficiently.

Evgeni smiled and watched him. "Thank you, my friend. Just what the doctor ordered."

Johnny laughed and said, "I'd like to meet that doctor. I've heard tell of him quite a lot." He looked at Evgeni another second, trailed a hand across his belly, then turned to start pulling his clothes on.

"What are you doing?" Evgeni said and when Johnny turned back round, he found Evgeni leaning over the edge of the bed with one hand out. "Come back to bed."

"You need to sleep," Johnny said, pursing his mouth and attempting to be stern, trying to ignore the invitation.

"Yes, yes. Come back to bed."

Johnny surveyed the narrow space. _How did we just manage to make love in that small a space?_ "This is not the best place for a snuggle, is it?"

Evgeni said, "Perhaps not, but it can be done … believe me, it can be done."

And so it was.

* * *

~ Moscow ~

But then, once again, it was all over.

The hand shake was followed by a quick hug, each of them smiling at each other, aware of the thousands of people around them, skaters and audience members all turned into potential eavesdroppers.

"When do you leave?" Evgeni asked, at the same time waving Stepháne over for the group picture.

"In a few hours," Johnny said. _Don't be sad. Don't be sad. _

Evgeni shrugged. "So soon. Too bad. Thank you for coming," he said formally and then winked just before he turned away.

The wink made Johnny smile as he watched Evgeni skate off, busily arranging people for the group picture, making sure the four stars were standing together, organizing everything briskly, so businesslike. And their moment was gone. For that time.

_Don't be sad. At least he doesn't look quite so tired._ And he didn't, or at least the tiredness looked a little more pleased with itself than it had yesterday.

Johnny leaned in and Evgeni put his arm around him and Stepháne. Brian put his chin on Stepháne's shoulder and all the other members of the company were ready. They all smiled for the camera. It just took a second and then it was over.

_Don't be sad._


End file.
